Green Eternity
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: While hunting Jasper and Emmett find something very interesting
1. Chapter 1

"TGIF!" Emmett laughed along with his younger brother as they headed home. It was Friday and if they left out now they could go hunting and have a bit of fun in the woods before they had to return. "Come on Jazzy lets go before I age." Emmett called to his brother.

"I'm coming calm down." Jasper jumped from the window and landed on the ground like a cat falling out of the window. "Race you." Jasper took off into the woods leaving his brother to chase after him.

"Dude you are not faster than me." Emmett laughed he easily caught up to the blonde. They stopped as they had spotted a herd of deer. "This is gonna be good." Jasper loved to hunt. The weather was good and the deer had no clue. Jasper crouched down low lining up for the kill.

Letting his senses focus on the deer. Emmett was doing the same on the other side. Jasper was the first out taking down a large buck while Emmett managed a doe. They fed and went in search for another. Jasper stopped when he felt a dark mood. It was fearful and dark, sad and alone.

"Jazz what's wrong?"

"Emotions I can't change them and I don't like what they are." Jasper told his brother. "Do you think it's that other vampire that's been roving about?" Emmett asked. "I don't know but we're going to find out." Jasper took off and Emmett followed after him. They listened for any signs that could lead them to the vampire they were looking for.

They stopped just behind the tree line. There in the clearing was the curled up body of a girl. The girl from what the boys could see was in the middle of changing from human to vampire. "What should we do?" Jasper asked.

"We'll take her to Carlisle." Emmett walked through the trees and over to the shivering body of the teenager. Emmett collected her in his arms and turned back to Jasper. They nodded to each other and started the run back to the house. "Call Carlisle I'll take her to his office." Emmett told Jasper.

"Doctor Cullen it's your son Jasper he said it's an emergency and needs for you to come right away." A nurse said. Carlisle nodded and collected his things to go. Hitting the gas he pulled up to the house and jumped out rushing in. "Jasper?" he called.

"We found her while we were hunting nine miles further north west. She was alone and she's in the middle of changing." Jasper took Carlisle to his office and opened the door. Emmett was there sitting with the girl trying to sooth her as she continued to stay curled up in the tightest ball anyone could ever imagine.

"Let me see." Carlisle said stepping forward. He took his stethoscope out of his travel bag. "Emmett and Jasper help me straighten her out." He told them. They had the girl on her back so Carlisle could listen to her heart. After a few minutes on listening and checking her over he sighed.

"Well?" Both of the man's sons looked at him.

"She's just begun the change. The venom has not spread through her whole body but it is to late to bring it out of her now." Carlisle brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I'm sorry this had to be you child." He said. "Stay with her I'm going to give Esme a call." He said. Jasper took over looking after her.

"If you can hear me. It's not so bad being one of us. What's happening now will seem like nothing in a few days. We all go through it. I did. But I had wanted it for a stupid reason. I had been in love with a girl. If Carlisle says you can stay that will make you my baby sister. I'll protect you from then on." Jasper told her.

The girl's face had eased into smooth lines as Jasper talked. It was distracting her from the pain.

"The boys found her a few miles from here. She's to far along in the change to reverse it like we did with Bella. Jasper is with her now." Carlisle explained to his wife. "I'm on my way home now. I'll be there soon. I'll call Alice, Rose and Edward and tell them to get home. Take care of her." Esme told him.

With in the next two hours All the Cullens were home again. Jasper and Emmett relayed their story to the others like they had done with Carlisle. The weekend passed and they went into Monday. It hadn't been until late Monday night that Carlisle finally saw the change was over.

Everyone was moved into the living room, as was the girl who had been moved early Saturday.

Green eyes opened and focused on the other occupants in the room. Before she could find out her surroundings the surprisingly green eyed girl jumped up from the couch and a run for it. Emmett and Edward were the ones to bring her down as she shied away from them cowering and looking upon them with fear.

"Everyone back up." Carlisle said as he took a step forward. "It's alright no is here to hurt you." He told her. Carlisle extended his hand toward her. Green eyes looked at the other occupants of the room and backed up. Emmett was the largest and there was no telling what he was capable of. Rosalie had a fixed glare on her face. Alice and Jasper stood behind them with Edward standing near. Esme stood to the side nearer to her husband.

"What's your name?" Carlisle asked.

The girl started to ramble off words or at least what they thought were words in a different language. "She's from either Finland or Sweden I can't tell. She speaks English but it's rough." Edward explained. "She wants us to leave the room." Edward said looking to his siblings.

"Do it." Carlisle said. Once everyone had gone from the room before the girl looked up. "Will you tell me something please?" Carlisle asked.

"Where?" was all Carlisle could make out with the girl's heavy accent.

"You're in my home with my family. You're in Forks, Washington state, America. Where are you from?"

"Suomi." She said. Carlisle raised a curious brow.

"Where?"

"Finland."

Carlisle wondered how she had gone from Finland to the west coast of America. "What's your name?"

"Eveliina." She said.

"Well Eveliina I ask that you come with me. You are part of a new world in a way and my family and myself are part of this little world we have. You are a vampire. IT is not just a legend or a myth. You and we are very much real. We exist and I want you to know get one thing in your mind before we continue out of this room. Everything you have heard about vampires is not real. Other than the drinking of blood yes. But we live off of animal blood. Vegetarians to our kind if you will." Carlisle explained to her.

Eveliina hesitated as Carlisle helped her up and toward the door leading to a different room. "I promise you no harm will come to you." Eveliina let Carlisle lead her out of the room. She looked at the other occupants of the room.

"Everyone this is Eveliina she's from Finland." Carlisle smiled and Eveliina as he brought her further into the room.

"But how did she come this far?" Esme asked.

"We will deal with that later for now it is time to go hunting everyone will go tonight. Come one. Eve," Eveliina responded to the nickname, "Stay close to me." Carlisle instructed. They left out into the forest and took off running at vampire speed. Eveliina kept up with the others and stayed close to Carlisle.

Carlisle stopped and so did the others. A bear would be a perfect target for the exercise. Carlisle took down the bear with ease and practice from past years. Eveliina watched and understood how it was done. So when they came across a lone deer Eveliina took her chance and brought it down with ease.

After a few more it was safe to take Eveliina back to the house. Her clothes were dirty and tore. She would need more clothes and a room for herself. "Now Eve my name is Carlisle this is my wife Esme. These are you older brothers and sisters. Emmett and Rosalie are the eldest. Then we have Jasper and Alice and finally Edward. Esme for all intents and purposes will act as you mother and I as your father. If anyone ask you are our daughter and now as part of this family we look out for you just as you would for us." Carlisle explained.

"You can't be serious." Rosalie exclaimed.

"I am. Eve will become a member of the family I will not let the Volturi have her." He told them. Esme smiled at her husband and then to Eve who returned slightly. Jasper and Emmett ruffled her hair and Alice hugged her. Edward wasn't sure what to do so gave her a handshake Rosalie settled for a faint smile that quickly disappeared.

"Just ignore Rose I do." Edward told her with a slight smile.

Carlisle had left Eve to Alice to get her cleaned up and changed. It made a big difference. The mud was gone from her hair and the dirt away from her face. "Here try this one." Alice said tossing her dress. Eve slipped into it. She was slightly smaller than Alice and Rosalie's clothes wouldn't fit her because of Rosalie's height.

"Come on Eve." Alice led Eve to Esme and Carlisle. "It's the only thing I had that would fit. She really needs clothes." Alice said.

"When I could I use to get a pair of jeans or shirt from the second hand store. Everything I had fit into a duffle bag." Eve said.

"We'll get you some clothes dear. It's fall and wearing a dress this time of year isn't something you should do." Esme told her. "We'll be back soon enough." Esme kissed Carlisle's cheek before motioning for Eve to follow her.

By the time they returned they had but three bags.

"Thought you went shopping?" Carlisle smirked at Esme. "We did. I told her to pick out what she liked and she came back with nine shirts, five pairs of jeans, and two hoodies. Said it was all she needed. Eve peeked into the room with a small smile. Carlisle raised a curious brow at her hoodie.

"It's a home favorite." She smiled before disappearing somewhere else with the rest of her clothes. Eve went into the living room with her bags and stuck them behind the couch. There wasn't really much place for her in the house. Everyone had a room and she was new to the house.

"She did very well out in public. Her blood lust was satisfied for now but she'll have to feed again tomorrow." Esme said. Carlisle nodded. He knew the hunger of a new born. He would have to get the boys to take her further north maybe over the border into Canada.

It wasn't until the second day that Carlisle took Eve for a long walk to explain things to her. To explain how she would now live her life with his family. What they did and what they couldn't do. Why they didn't feed from humans and why there was a reason she could still go out in sunlight. He explained Edward's, Alice's and Jasper's powers to her.

Eve understood well which was a good sign. She didn't ask who had torn her away from her home and turned her into a vampire and then left her to fend for herself in the middle of a forest. What mattered was that Carlisle and his family were willing to take her in and teach her how to live this life.

"Eve I want you to understand that for the next few months you will crave blood and when you do tell someone so they can go with you. The hunger is not something to toy with. Today I will take you because we are already out." Carlisle told her. Eve was grateful to the man and hugged him like she had done Esme the day before when she bought her clothes. "You're welcome Eve." Carlisle told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve did well controlling her blood lust. She was contained and slowly her strength waned. She still needed to get rid of a bit of the energy so she and Emmett had some fun knocking down a tree or two while wrestling. It didn't make Esme to happy because one a tree almost hit the house and two she had to buy Eve a few more clothes not that she really had much but Eve always protested claiming that they had done so much already. Eve was extremely grateful. Carlisle was pleased with her progress and her will to stay away from human blood.

To Carlisle's shock Eve's eyes were still green and only when she was in need of feeding did you see them change but the change in color was brief and was when she had calmed the hunger. It was very strange that she was the only one who got to keep their human eye color.

Jasper and Emmett were holding up to what they said by protecting her. They were always out hunting with them. Rosalie wasn't fond of the girl because she was already beginning to steal Emmett's attention away from her. Eve had to warm up to Alice. The girl's personality was a bit much as were the shopping trips she tried to pull Eve on.

Since Edward spent most of his time out of the house to stay with Bella Eve would go to his room and take a book to read for the night. The books slowly started to pile up in the living room. For the most part she was alternated between Carlisle and Esme. Eve didn't mind really she would stay out of the way unless needed. The nurses at the hospital always thought she was adorable and tried to talk to her. Eve was quite unless she started speaking her native tongue. Both Esme and Carlisle explained that they had been gone for a week because they had gone over seas to adopt the young girl.

Carlisle's theory had paid off. Eve didn't flinch at the sight of human blood. She stayed calm but her eyes would darken with the need to hunt. She was young but she was under better control then Carlisle could have hoped for.

After two weeks of this however Carlisle sent Edward and Eve to Seattle to go shopping for a few things. Everyone knew what was happening but Eve. "Take her to the book store see if you can get her to buy a few more outfits to wear. She can't keep stealing Jasper and Emmett's shirts." Carlisle had told the boy.

When they arrived at a book store Edward and Eve entered. "So where do you want to start? Books, movies, Music? Better yet I'll go sit in the café over there you look around and pick up what you like." Edward told her. Eve nodded and started to look around. After a little over an hour Edward went to look for her and found her browsing in the music section.

She had a cart full of books; CDs and movies there were eight journals and two sketchpads. There were pens, pencils and coloring pencils. "I'm just about ready to go." She told him.

_I hope I didn't spend too much. Maybe I should put some of it back._

"Eve you don't have to put any of it back. Carlisle and Esme want you to get some stuff to keep you occupied during the night and during the day. They also want you to get a few more clothes because you can't keep wearing the same clothes everyday and rotate them after they've been washed." Edward explained.

Eve nodded. Edward slipped a few more books into her cart while she wasn't looking.

They checked out after another half hour in the book sections. Edward didn't let her see the recite. They went to a store Alice had told him to take her to. It was a store that sold a lot of band merchandise and band tees that Eve liked to wear. Eve bought five shirts and two more pairs of pants some silly jewelry and two more pairs of shoes to wear.

As they drove back home on the darkened wet road Eve started talking to Edward. "I like Esme and Carlisle and I like going to work with them but I want to go to school again. I'd also like to meet Bella." She said.

"I'll talk to them about it." Edward told her. Eve smiled and looked out the window as they drove. Before long they were pulling up in the drive way again at the Cullen household. Edward helped Eve bring in her bags and led her up stairs. Everyone was upstairs in the hall way waiting.

Carlisle pushed open the door to show Eve her new room. The girl's green eyes lit up as she put down her things to hug them all. "I take it you like it then?" Esme asked. Eve nodded and thanked them again. "We'll leave you to it." Carlisle told her. Everyone going to his or her own rooms for the remainder of the evening. Eve looked around the room.

It was painted a bright and vibrant blue. One wall, which gave her an outlook of the forest, was made of glass. There was a full sized bed in the corner and couch on one wall. A TV was on a different side of the room. There were bookcases lining the wall next to her bed and a desk by the door. There was already a laptop on the desk waiting for use.

"I hope everything is suitable." Carlisle said. "Yes thank you very much." Eve smiled at him. Carlisle nodded as he closed the door before leaving. Eve went into one of her bags and found a CD to put on. Music played as she worked. Putting everything in place. Pens, pencils and colored pencils went into different cups on the desk. Books went to the selves; CDs went under the CD player and movies under the TV on the stand.

Once everything was put away Eve sat down to her new laptop and started to play with it. She pass word protected it and played with the settings a bit. She made it her own in a way.

Two days later Eve was getting ready for school with the others. She had her bag packed and ready to go and climbed into Emmett's jeep that morning. Eve smiled as they pulled into the parking lot at Forks High School. "Come on Evey I'll take you to the office then walk you to your first class." Jasper told her.

That's what he and Emmett liked to call her. Evey.

"No, no, no I want to do it myself. I'll see you at lunch." Eve told him. "Okay, Okay." Jasper and Emmett ruffled her hair before leaving her to her own. "Have a good day Eve." Alice told her. Edward had already disappeared.

Eve went to the office to get her schedule and found her way to her first class of the day. "Excuse me Miss but can I help you?" the teacher asked noticing Eve peeking into the classroom. Eve starting speaking Finnish to the man and he raised a curious brow. "Sorry I'm Eveliina Cullen. I just started today is this Mr. Bruner's history class?" she asked.

"Yes it is. Welcome to Forks High School please pick a seat and we will get started again." Eveliina sat quietly in class listening to everything her teachers said. At lunchtime Eve found the lunchroom and her siblings.

"Who's the new girl?" Mike asked.

"That's Eveliina. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted her from Finland. Today is her first day here. Emmett and Rosalie are here to check on her since it's her first day. To give their parents a report. Esme is worried about her because it's different then what she's use to." Bella explained. Edward had been telling her about the newest family member and why she hadn't been able to come to the Cullen's place so much now. Bella got up and went over to Edward's table and finally meets the newest family member.

"Evey this is Bella the Human." Emmett smiled. "Hi Bella." Eve smiled at her. Edward stood up to put his arm around his girlfriend. How was Eve keeping herself so contained? He wondered. Her eyes didn't even darken she didn't flinch at Bella's smell.

"Want to come and meet a few people?" Bella asked.

Eve nodded but Jasper took hold of her wrist. "But you have to speak English Evey."

"Joy kill." Eve huffed plopping down in her seat again. "That's kill joy and go ahead." Emmett nudged her toward Bella. Bella led Eve over to the table with her friends. Mike was the first to speak. "Hello do you speak English?" he pronounced each syllable.

"Of course I speak English it's not hard to learn and I'm not deaf either." Eve told him.

The others laughed. Eve was introduced to the others but went back to her siblings. Maybe it would be better if she talked to people her own age. At the end of the day Eve finally made it to her locker. She had done her homework during her gym class since she didn't have any gym clothes that day.

"Time to go." Emmett grabbed her and put her over his shoulder. "Emmett put me down. Rose make him put me down." She pleaded with the blonde. "I want my feet to touch the ground thank you." Eve squirmed under Emmett's hold. "Feet on ground." She said again and then in Finnish.

"Alright Sissy." Emmett put her on the hood of Alice's car.

"Why?" the dark haired girl looked at him. "To annoy you." Emmett told her.

When Carlisle and Esme finally got home they called to the youngest member of the family. "How was your first day of school?" Esme asked.

"Awesome. I meet Bella and a few of her friends. My teachers are nice." She smiled.

"Did you do your homework?" Carlisle asked.

Eve nodded before she got the okay and headed for her room. Putting on some music she started to write in one of her journals. She was enjoying school. She would miss her old school and her old friends but she liked her new home and family.

"Emmett knock it off." Eve told her brother as he flicked another small ball of paper at her. After fourteen she was ready to jumped on him. After the seventeenth she did. "What did I tell you about rough housing?" Esme asked as she came into the room.

"He started it." Eve told the woman. By this point Eve had been going to school for a full month now. It was November by this point and everything that could happen to the weather did. The sun had come out that day so the Cullens were home and bored. Rosalie took this as a chance to hunt while Emmett decided to stay home and torment the remainder of his siblings.

"Eve to your room. Emmett you're coming with me young man." Esme said. Eve stuck her tongue out at Emmett.

The following day was better. Everyone was back in school and Eve was bouncing around and couldn't wait to get out of school. Se found Jasper and Alice first that day. "Come on guys let's get home." She appeared next to them.

Eve had the biggest smile on her face and her eyes were bright with joy. "Come on." She told them. Alice and jasper looked at each other. "What's the rush?" Alice asked.

"I got my first project from my photography class and I want to get home to get started. Let's go I only have the weekend to do this." She smiled. That's right it was Friday. "Alright three minutes. We'll meet you at the car." Jasper told her. Eve dashed off for the car and waited.

She was in the car by the time Alice and Jasper appeared. Jasper hadn't even turned off the car before Eve jumped out of it and dashed into the house up the stairs and out the window of Edward's room. Edward watched as she disappeared into the trees laughing as she went.

Edward nodded and went down stairs to the rest of his family.

"She just went out my window." He said.

Eve was gone until a little after midnight. When she came back she walked through the front door into the house. Alice and Jasper were cuddled up in the living room watching TV. Rosalie and Emmett were in their bedroom.

"Carlisle? Esme?"

"In the bedroom." She heard Esme call back to her. Eve peeked into the room at them. They were sitting in the bed. "What's wrong?" Carlisle asked. Eve shook her head as she walked further into the room. Eve sat on the bed to show them her pictures and after showing them the last picture she quickly got off the bed to leave.

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other before getting up and going to the young girl's room. "Eve is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to show you the pictures real quick. Didn't mean to bother you I was just really excited and wanted to show someone." She said.

"Well they're very nice pictures dear." Esme told her. Carlisle nodded and smiled. "You guys are the closest people I have to parents and growing up I never really had anyone to show the things I made or did to." Eve said.

"Well we'd like to see the next set of pictures you take as well." Carlisle told her. Eve nodded as they left. She had parents and they had time to see what she had done in school or what it was she had drawn. Eve smiled at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

December was that time of year where Carlisle and Esme liked to get started Christmas shopping for their children. Everyone else had already done so starting their shopping and hiding gifts. What was the point when it came to Edward and Alice because Edward could read minds and Alice could see what was coming.

Christmas Eve everyone was at home and presents were under three. Esme and Carlisle took turns guarding the tree from their children. Just for their own amusement they made the six teens wait until a little after nine in the morning before giving them the okay. Everyone came down stairs in pajamas no less with smiles on their faces.

Gifts were passed out. "Evey this one is for you." Jasper said handing her a gift. Eve tore into the box and shrieked with joy when she saw what was in it. She hugged both Carlisle and Esme thanking them before trying to head for the door to start using her new gift. Eve disappeared into the trees.

"Why does she do that?" Carlisle asked. "Edward could you please go catch her?" he asked the male. Edward nodded as he stood up. "She though that was her only gift-"

Carlisle cut Edward off, "I'd rather she told us." Edward nodded and went out the door into the snow to find his sister. Five minutes later they both walked through the door. "Have fun with your mad dash?" Jasper joked. Eve looked sheepishly at her feet.

"Why'd you run off so quickly?" Esme asked.

"Because I grew up in an orphanage from day one and to get something like this was more then I could ever ask for. Growing up we use to get stuffed animals or dolls as kids. This is something one of the best gifts I've ever gotten." Eve said.

"Well you have a few more to open so come sit down." Alice said pulling Eve to the floor. Eve started putting her new gift to use and starting taking pictures of her family. She would print them and save them in the mean time and then add to a scrapbook she was going to start later.

After they finished opening the gifts everyone helped cleaning up the wrapping paper and boxes before going off on their own. Eve dressed and packed a bag before going out into the trees. Her ipod was loaded with music now thanks to her family and their loads of music collections and a few extras.

Eve took pictures from the highest trees and the top of the mountains. She got a nice picture of a snowy owl. The frost on the trees and the snow on the ground. The water as it crashed against the shore. Eve wanted nothing more than to go to stay in the wild and take pictures.

It took Eve two days before she came home. She was happy to be home but wanted to leave to take a few more pictures and hunt. "Finally she's come home." Emmett said.

"Where have you been?" Alice appeared. "Taking pictures I went up and down the coast. I found some really nice shells to make a necklace out of." Eve said. I'm going to go print my pictures now. I actually filled my camera. I need to get more print sheets for my printer." Eve said.

Eve loved taking pictures. She took them of the simplest things. The sun on the water or the ripples in the river. It was perfect to her but it made her yearn and made her heart ache to see the land that was Finland. The plains covered in snow or when they were full with life. Watching the reindeer graze and play in the field.

"Don't do that. You'll miss everything and start to feel down and when you do that you start to drown Jasper with the emotion." Carlisle told her. "I miss it sometimes though. As a kid I didn't have much and didn't have many toys so we made the best we could out of the forest. The best was picking berries in the summer. We use to eat so many." Eve smiled sadly.

Jasper suddenly appeared in the door. "Will you stop wallowing in self pity Evey? I love you but it's a bit much. Because your so young your emotions are really strong." Jasper told her. "Sorry Jazzy." Eve smiled at him.

"That's better I like it when you smile." Jasper disappeared. "Hey Carlisle?" Eve looked to the man. "Yes?" Carlisle raised a curious brow.

"What time is it?" Eve smiled.

"Nine forty."

Eve started to count down the seconds in her head. "EVE!" Emmett called out his shout filling the house. Eve slipped around Carlisle and skipped down the hall. "I win!" she called out and Emmett ran out of his room and tried to chase her. "Knock it off." Carlisle called after them.

Emmett's face was covered in blue paint. "I win brother mine." Eve smiled at Emmett and he growled at her. Eve danced into the living room. "Now that it's done to you, you don't like it." Alice smiled at Emmett.

They were in school again soon. Eve was sitting in her science class they were dissecting frogs for something to do with how a body worked. She was looking at the insides with a slight look of disgust on her face. The smell of blood filled her nose the hunger tore up her throat and venom filled her mouth.

She walked over to the boy who had slipped up and cut his hand. Eve wanted the blood it was screaming at her, calling her. Eve took three steps closer to her before she ran out of the room and down the hall. She needed away from it. She pulled open a utility closet and closed herself inside of it.

"Doctor Cullen it's the high school. It's your about your daughter Eve. They need you or your wife to come right away." An assistant said. Carlisle nodded and headed for the school. "What happened?" Carlisle asked Emmett over the phone.

"We don't know? She won't come out of the closet to tell us. Edward she's going over and over with it in her head how she wanted to attack someone. They called Rose and I first and then called you because we can't get her out of the closet." Emmett told him

Alice met Carlisle outside and brought him to the closet Eve had locked herself in. "You should all go back to class I have it from here." Carlisle nodded to them. They looked at each other before leaving.

"Eve come out of the closet." Carlisle told her. "I can't I'll hurt someone I know it." She sobbed behind the door. "Eve come out of the closet you won't hurt anyone I promise." For a long moment nothing happened and finally the door opened. "Please get me out of here." Carlisle could see how her eyes had darkened and redden with hungry and blood lust. "Come on." Eve stayed close to Carlisle as he led her out of school and to the car.

The moment they got home Eve ran in and locked herself in her room. She didn't open the door and stayed there for a week's time before she finally came out. She told Carlisle everything about that day in her class.

"Eve you didn't hurt anyone is the point. You had better self-control then any newborn I've seen before in my life. You should be proud of that. Now you should go and give Jasper a hug your emotions have been a bit trying on him this week." Carlisle made the girl smile.

"Come on Evey come to lunch." Jasper looked over his sister's shoulder and what she was doing. "No I'm fine where I am." She protested. Jasper threw his arms up in defeat and left for lunch. "Where's Eve?" Edward asked.

"She won't come to lunch." He said.

"Is she okay? She's been acting odd for the past few days." Eric asked.

"She's mad at us because we're graduating and she'll be here by herself for the next two years by herself." Jasper explained. "She'll get over it." Edward said getting up. Edward walked out the door and came back five minutes later with his younger sister and stirred her into a chair. "Perkele." Eve said. The others chuckled.

"Alright everyone I have a challenge for you. Whoever finishes their final project first and gets full points on it will get a special prize. I have your prompts right here you have to Friday to hand them all in. It doesn't have to be a lot but I do want at least five paragraphs and they have to be eight sentences each and type written. Have fun." Mrs. Cullum told them. The bell rang.

Eve read her prompt and smiled. Eve looked at her camera and put it to the side. Pictures could wait she would have a whole summer to do that. Eve sat down to her laptop and started typing. The words came forth like it was nothing to her. It turned out being more then five paragraphs.

Eve waited another day before handing in her work. That Friday everyone had handed in everything already. The teacher had graded them and was smiling as she held them in her hand.

"Everyone I have graded the papers and the top three came from Eveliina, John and Kendra. Eve had the highest grade and so wins the prize."

"Of course the Cullen gets the prize." One of the students said. "Now that's enough students. Eveliina earned her grade. And her paper was very well thought out and on point. Eve please return after the final bell for your prize." Mrs. Cullum said. Eve nodded.

When she finally made it through her final class Eve headed back to her third period class for her prize. The prize was one she never thought she would see in her hands. "Pretty." She smiled. "You earned it Eve. See you on Monday." The teacher told her. Eve nodded and left with her prize.

"What do I do with you?" Eve asked looking at her prize. "You're not what I imagined."

"Eve what is that?" Alice asked. "A gold fish. I won him as a prize for my final grade. I like him. I think I'll call him Swimmy. Eve said. "Right Sissy. Come on." Jasper told her. Eve asked if they could go to the pet shop so she could get some food and pool for her. Eve was so happy to get Swimmy home. She sat him on her desk under the lap.

"See Swimmy a new home and more room to move around than that stupid bag." Eve smiled.

That fooling week was graduation and the last day of school was the same day. Eve got out of the last day of school borings by going to the graduation with her parents. "Don't worry Eve in two years that'll be you. But just think next year you get to drive." Carlisle reminded her. At the graduation party later that night Eve walked around and mingled with a few of the students that were there.

What was the point they were all trying to have a good time so Eve went for a walk in the woods? The past few weeks had been tiring. They had to take turns guarding Bella and feeding when they could. Eve was kept out of it as much as possible. That was until the next day.

"Eve come on we're going to meet the werewolves." Emmett told her. She hadn't known they existed until she had been knocked over by one. A large black wolf that snarled at her. She had et him while she was taking pictures. She didn't know what she had done but she didn't stick around to find out.

The family stood around waiting for the wolves to show up. Eve stood behind Emmett watching as the wolves came through the trees to meet them. The black one was just as she had remembered.

The wolves watched as they showed off their fighting skills. Jasper called her forward. "Newborns as we said have strength because they still have human blood lingering in them. Eve is a newborn. We found her and took her in she is part of this family and she can help me show you their strength."

"Eve it's alright think of it as wrestling back home. Come on." Eve charged head long into jasper taking him to the ground. Jasper tried to change the turn the table but Eve had him beat and pinned him again. She let him up and helped him back to his feet. Jasper ruffled her hair. "For but a few more months she will have strength like this. Just after the change it was stronger it had waned but she is not yet a year old even." Jasper explained.

"He says she stepped onto their land."

"It was an accident I didn't know the land was divided I didn't mean to." Eve said. The black wolf nodded. They left and everything was left at that. In a few days they would be facing down a bunch of newborns.

A/N: I speak a bit of Finnish myself.

Perkele meaning devil.

Reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

The day the newborns were due to show up Eve stayed close to someone at all times. "Eve go put this one. It will help mask your scent to the wolves. They will know what a new born smells like and that includes you." Esme said giving Eve a different shirt. The shirt was Esme's and smelled like her as well.

"I smell blood. It smells like Bella." Eve stated.

"It is Bella's scent to help the newborns find this place." Alice said. "Get ready everyone. They're coming." Alice warned. "Eve remember head comes off." Rosalie told her. They rushed at the newborns so the battle began. Newborn strength came in handy that day along with the werewolves from the pack. The newborns went down with ease. They had a nice bonfire going with the remains.

Eve was fine as she looked at the red-eyed newborn that Carlisle and Esme had spared. "Eve come here." Esme told her. "You'll have a sister to join you at school." The woman smiled at the girls. Jacob suddenly appeared as a newborn came out of hiding to attack Leah.

Eve felt a chill run down her spine. She put herself next to Emmett. The pack was gone carrying Jacob away as four figures came through the trees into the clearing. Eve put herself closer to Emmett as Jasper took a few steps closer to the other newborn.

"You missed a few." The blonde said looking at Eve and the other girl. Both newborns fell to the ground in pain twin screams filled the air. "You don't need to do that and you know it Jane." Jane let her powers up on the brunette but kept Eve under torture. "You know the girl is with us. Carlisle sent the letter to Aro months ago." Edward told her. Jane stopped her torture upon the older newborn.

Carlisle said something then the blonde did and the man to the left of the blonde stepped forward to advance on the brunette. Eve watched as the girl was torn into pieces and the parts thrown into the fire. "Emmett take Eve home. All of you go home I'll be there shortly." Carlisle left and Emmett carried Eve home.

"Emmett who were they?" Eve asked.

"The Volturi. The rulers of our kind. They make sure we stay in line and don't reveal ourselves to the humans."

"But Bella knows." Eve said.

"Yeah well she's going to get turned into a vampire soon remember. She and Edward are just getting married first that's the only reason the Volturi haven't touched her." Emmett explained.

"I don't like the Volturi and the blonde one is a bitch." Eve said.

"Your not the only one who thinks so Sissy. Lets get you some food and then we'll head home get summer vacation started right." Emmett smiled at his sister. Eve was put on her feet and the two raced around the forest hunting.

"You couldn't take down a bear if you tried." Emmett challenged. Eve was up to the challenge but she had an even better one for her brother.

Time passed and Eve found herself escaping her sister Alice during the planning of Bella and Edward's wedding. What she did find was that her home was even more gorgeous in summer. The mountains were so full of life and had so many sounds in them that Eve would stop and listen. It was not long before she found a wounded bird that she was forced to take home with her.

She couldn't let it sit there on the ground injured. The wing was broken and Eve not being human she didn't keep anything with her to splint or mend anything broken so to Carlisle she went.

"Take him to your room and see if you can get him to eat anything. There are rabbits and mice about the woods now so you can cut them up for him to eat." Carlisle said. Eve nodded at took the large tawny owl back to her room. "You sit there and I'll be back soon with some water and food for you to eat." Eve turned around and went to check on Swimmy.

The fish was not swimming but floating in his bowl. She had been gone for five days straight and before leaving had asked Emmett to look after him for her. "Swimmy?" Eve could feel her lip quivering as she picked up the bowl and went down stairs to the living room. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Evey what's-Oh crap." Emmett said.

"All I asked you to do was feed him while I was gone." Eve said. "Who's feeling sad?" Jasper appeared. "What happened?"

"Emmett forgot to feed Swimmy for Eve and now he's dead." Rosalie said getting up. Jasper could feel his younger sister's anger begin to radiate off of her and Emmett start to squirm under her look. "Evey it was an accident really. Jasper calm her down." Emmett told him.

"Can't bro." Eve put the bowl down and pounced on Emmett knocking him to the ground. Edward and Alice both came rushing into the room and Esme who had just returned from outside. "What are you two doing?" she growled at them.

"Esme let her have this one out." Jasper suggested. After pinning Emmett to the floor a few good times Eve let him go and went for her dead fish. Taking the bowl to the bathroom and picking the fish out and setting him in the water. "Bye Swimmy." She sniffed and flushed him down the drain. Dumping the water out into the sink she went to her room and put the bowl back on her desk before getting on her computer and finding one of her pictures of Swimmy. Printing it out she put the picture of the fish in the bowl.

"I'm sorry I'm making you wait. I'll go get you some food right now." Eve said going out of her own window. She returned minutes later with a fat rat in her hand. The owl looked at it for it was still alive and dangling by its tail. "Want it?" Eve asked the owl. One in reach other owl reached out a clawed foot and took hold of the rodent its talons digging into the flesh and killing the rat.

"Feel better yet Sissy?" Jasper appeared.

"I'm not talking to him Jazz. He killed Swimmy. All I asked was that he feed Swimmy. He gets fed once a day that's it. Should have taken him with me." Eve frowned.

"Whoa." Jasper exclaimed as he noticed the large owl in the room.

"Leave him alone he's staying until his wing is better." Eve told him.

"Well he left the house he feels really bad about it Sissy I mean he might as well be the one crying about it." Jasper told him.

"At least forgive the man soon." Jasper said realizing he wasn't going to get much else out of the girl. Jasper cast one more look at the big owl that looked back at him before returning to its meal.

"She thinks you are the worst big brother ever right now." Edward told Emmett later that night. Alice had kidnapped her sister to take her in for a dress fitting. Eve was not happy about it. Next it would be dancing lessons for the reception.

"Eve put on the heels so you can get use to them." Alice told the girl. But Eve walked into the house barefoot still.

"She's trying to kill me." Eve pointed a finger to her sister.

"No I'm not. Now come here." She said.

"Eve she's not trying to kill you but you should go check on the owl and feed him again." Carlisle said giving Eve a wink freeing her from her sister.

"Hi buddy." Eve greeted him. She gave him more water and catch a small rabbit for the owl. Cleaned up the few feathers and bit of fur and bone the owl had let go. She set some newspaper around for the bird to go on. "I might have to take you with me if I can't get my sister to leave me alone. The boys won't go and she thinks a girl needs to do a bit of shopping. I'm not a big fan of it." Eve confessed.

The next day Eve left the house her bag full with a few things and the owl on her arm. "Sorry I'm doing this to you but Alice will use me for running around if I'm home. It's why I was able to find you." She told the owl. Eve found herself walking further and further away until she came to a part of the forest she had not been to before. She carefully followed the coastline to a beach.

"Hey you!" someone called. Eve looked around. "Yeah you. Oh it's only you." Eve recognized the boy before her.

"You're Seth. The youngest of the wolves. I'm sorry I'm here I got lost and my friend here can't fly so we had to cut through a bit." Seth looked at the owl on the girls shoulder.

"He's letting you help him?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. How's your friend the one who got hurt?" Eve asked.

"He's okay. Bit of pain still bugs him but he'll be okay. Broke a lot of bones and that that doctor had to re-break them to help them set right. But he'll be back it soon." Seth explained.

"I would love to get some pictures of your culture. I've been dying for it since I learned how close I was to it. But didn't venture into it when I found out about the agreement your clan made with my family. Do you think I could get a few pictures of some artifacts?" Eve asked.

"Well your plum out of luck. A while back there was an arsonist and it destroyed a lot of the history. All we have now are stories and a few pieces that get passed down through family. You'll have to talk to the technical chief. Come on I'll take you to Billy." Seth said. Eve followed him

"So can you pet him?" Seth asked looking at the large owl.

"I don't know if he'll let you. I haven't tried and I wasn't going to leave him behind. I'm escaping my sister and my brother killed my gold fish. He might I've never tried." Seth and Eve stopped walked and Seth extended a hand to the bird to stroke the chest feathers. The owl allowed it.

"Nice birdy you are huh?" Eve asked. The owl nipped Seth's fingers lightly.

"Did you name him?" Seth asked.

"No. He's not a pet. Once his wing is healed he'll go back into the wild and that'll be it. I found him and didn't want to leave him there." They continued to walk until they came to Billy's house. Stay here and wait for me to come back."

Seth left them for a few minutes while Eve stayed outside. "I don't think Mr. Billy would enjoy have you inside the house. If I put you in a tree will you be okay?" Eve asked. The owl it seemed almost nodded. Eve climbed up the tree and let the owl sit there a moment before going to get him something to eat.

"I'll be back to check on you in a bit." Eve smiled and left him there just as Seth came out of the house.

"He'll talk to you." Seth smiled. Eve went inside and greeted Billy. She was fascinated by what he had to tell her. She listened completely emerged in the story until thunder rolled.

"Crap I'm never gonna make it back with him." Eve got up and ran out the door to get the owl.

"Come on I'm going to try and get you home as safe as possible." Eve was about to take off when it started to rain down on them.

"Billy said come back inside and bring your owl with you. You can wait out the storm with him." Seth said. They got back inside and Billy handed them some towels.

"I'll try to keep him from making a mess Billy I promise. He's really good actually." Eve told the man.

When the rain lightened up Eve put the owl back on her arm and waved good bye to Seth and Billy promising to come back and hear the rest of a tale he had started telling her. "I can't wait for tomorrow." Eve smiled as she caught a rat She drank the blood but let the owl eat the meat.

"Where have you been?" Alice had a disgusted look on her face.

"You smell like one of those wolves." She said.

"Go shower then come find me." Alice said. Did she really smell that bad? Eve shower anyway and Let Alice torture her in helping pick a menu for the reception and decide what colors should the wedding be in. She was so happy Alice finally let her go. Thanks to Jasper.

"Love you big Bro." Eve told her brother. Eve couldn't get out of the house because it was raining yet again. So she settled for sitting around listening to music and sketching. Her memory served her well as she drew the landscapes of her home country. Eve got on her computer and started playing around with something on line before she smiled and took up her pen and paper again. She made a quick list and grabbed her colored pencils and small sketchpad.

After an hour Eve smiled as she got up and dashed into the garage to find Emmett and Jasper messing with Emmett's jeep. "Looky." Eve smiled as she showed them her sketch book. "Jasper the Fox and Emmett the Bear." She smiled. "Why did I get a fox?"

"I got a bear. Score!" Emmett laughed. "Because Jazzy you're the cunning one of the family." Eve smiled. "What about me?" Emmett smiled at his sister. "Because you have the strength." Eve bounded off to find Edward and Bella.

"Hey Eve what's you got?" Bella asked seeing the girl's sketchpad in hand. "Bella the Lamb and Edward the Lion."

"That's saying something." Edward smiled at Bella. "Didn't you say that that day in the forest?" Bella smiled. "Like the lion that feel in love with the lamb." Eve got from between them before they got all kissy face. "Carlisle? Esme?" Eve found them in their bedroom watching a movie.

"What you got Eve?" Carlisle asked as he took the sketchbook from her. "It's you, but a panda. Carlisle the Panda." Eve smiled. "I think it's sweet." Esme smiled. "But why a Panda?" Carlisle asked.

"Because your kind and cuddly." She hugged him. Esme took the book and flipped the page. She found her's.

"Now that's saying something." Carlisle chuckled.

"Esme the Tiger. Nice and sweet with a temper from hell. I love you." Eve smiled.

"I like it. Thank you dear." Esme told her.

When Rosalie and Alice came home she stopped them. "Why am I a peacock?" rose asked. "Because you're the vain one and peacocks are always the pretty types." Eve told her. Alice smiles at her's. "I know why am a cat already. Because I'm graceful like a cat." Alice smiled.

"Pretty much. See you later." Eve dashed off top her room again.

reveiw please.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Eve had her bag and her camera and the owl on her shoulder and she left. It was a better walk this time Eve met up with Seth and they continued the walk together. "Hey I found this for you." Seth put a stone in her hand. It was a beautiful shade of blue. Eve looked at Seth. "Thanks." Eve smiled.

"Hey do you think Jacob will talk to be before we go see Billy?" Eve asked. "We could try. He might be roaming around. Stand back." Eve took three yards worth of steps back as Seth morphed into his wolf form. Seth took off but Eve did not follow. Seth was gone for a long moment. Before he came back and changed again.

"He's back at Billy's place he'll wait for us to get there." Seth smiled. He and Eve walked the rest of the way. Eve climbed a tree and set her feathered friend in it and of course left him with a meal. I'll come check on you soon." Eve and Seth entered Billy's place.

"Hi Billy. Hi Jacob." Eve smiled. "Morning Eve. Ready for the rest of that story?" Billy asked. "In a moment. Hi Jacob I made this for you." Eve smiled tearing the page out of her sketchbook and handed it to Jacob. "Wow you drew that?" Seth asked looking over Jacob's shoulder at it. Eve nodded.

"Thanks." Jacob smiled. "Okay story time." Eve smiled getting comfortable on the couch and waiting for Billy to finish his story from the day before. That's how the next two weeks passed. Eve and Seth would hang out and if the weather was okay with it they would go swimming. Eve always had the owl with her but by the time of the third week the owl's wing was perfectly fine and ready for use.

"Ready to go back out into the wild?" Eve smiled. Seth stood next to her and they watched the owl fly off into the sky. "Think he'll be okay?" Seth asked. "He'll be fine. He remembers how to hunt for himself and how to protect himself." Eve smiled before the two headed off for one of their hikes through the forest.

"So where you're from does it rain a lot?" Seth asked. They stopped under a thick patch of trees to wait out the rain. "It rained sometimes. Like in the spring and summer. We have a lot of lakes where I'm from so we always have water. Btu the best thing is when it rains nearly non-stop in spring wait a week or two and then go berry hunting. They use to smell so good and tasted great to. Land owners were always nice to us and let us pick as much as we wanted." Eve said.

"Why was that?" Seth asked.

"Because we were orphans so it was some of the most fun we could have. In winter we had to look really hard for the winterberries that would grow and if we didn't have much luck there was this one landowner who use to give us rides in his sleigh pulled by two reindeer. The little kids called them by different names. One year the man surprised us and came to our orphanage with gifts for the little kids and a sleight pulled by eight reindeer." Eve smiled at laughed.

"Sounds like fun." Seth smiled.

"It was. But I still stand by one thing. Santa is Finnish. We have so many reindeer and we're so close to the northpole. There's actually a way to get there. A bit of a car trip and then there's also a train we can take to get there. I would have asked Carlisle if we could go but there all the prep for Bella and Edward's wedding." Eve told him.

Seth liked Eve. He liked listening to her talk about her home country and watching her draw. Seth liked watching her draw the most. How she made everything look alive in her work. Sometimes the owl would even come back and sit for a pose. They named him Wabi. Eve had found the book in her school's library.

"Do you like books Seth?" Eve asked. "I do when I get the chance and Sam doesn't have us running around. Now that that redhead is gone and there's no more threat." Seth smiled. They walked and talked. Soon they forgot about the rain and started to walk in it. Eve would carry her bag and carried a water proof case for her camera. Seth and her would look for places to take pictures of.

They went up the mountain and to the coast. It was everything in the forest that made them happy. Eve found it fascinating to watch Seth eat during lunch time. She had started bringing him lunch.

Seth handed Eve a bright red flower. "It's pretty. Thank you Seth." Seth placed it in her hair just behind her ear. "You better get home. I'll see you on the 13th. I won't be around this week because it's crunch time and everything has to be just right. It's what they get for letting Alice plan the whole thing. I'll see you around."

"See you there Eve." Seth went the other way.

Eve went home later that night with a smile on her face. She walked through the door smiling and everyone noticed. Eve went to her room to find Wabi waiting for her. "Hey buddy. Good to see you too." She laughed as the owl nipped her ear. Wabi pulled the flower from her ear.

"Leave it alone." Eve smiled. "Look I got some nice pictures today." She showed the bird the pictures.

"Hey Sissy." Emmett smiled at her. Emmett saw the bright red flower in Eve's hair and snatched it out. "Hey everyone Eve's got a boyfriend. Wabi got off of Eve's shoulder and she flew down the hall to attack Emmett. She missed him and he was prancing in the living room with the flower showing everyone.

"Give it back Emmett." She frowned. "Tell us who he is." Rosalie smiled. "There's no one it's a flower. Give it back." Eve lunged for him and missed. Eve caught Emmett around the middle taking them to the floor. She snatched her flower back but it was to late for it. The petals had already fallen off when he snatched it from her hair. Emmett heard Eve mumble something. "Uh oh." I'm not in this. I'm out. Come one Alice. You guys better leave if you know what's good for you." Jasper said. He could already feel the emotion coming off his younger sister and he was not getting in on that.

"God damn it I hate you! You are the worst big brother there ever was! You just couldn't leave well enough alone. First Swimmy now my flower you suck and I hate you!" She shouted at him.

Eve stocked over to the front door. "Eve where are you going?" Esme asked. "Somewhere. Out. I don't know to kill something." Eve ran into the woods and didn't come back the following morning.

Eve came back the morning of the wedding at five am. She made her presents known as she walked inside. "Evey?" Jasper appeared. "Sissy I'm sorry to do this but I'm going to control your emotions today. Happy and excited so when you see Emmett you don't turn mean and kill him. Now can I have a hug?" Jasper held out his arms and Eve hugged him.

Everything went in a blur for the next few hours as hair makeup. "You look gorgeous Bella. Edward will love it and all eyes will be on you." Eve smiled. "Crap I still have Jasper's cuff links." Alice frowned.

"Here Eve go and run these to the boys. If you mess up your dress I have an extra ride over with them." Alice said. Eve ran to meet the boys and gave jasper his cuff links. She helped them find socks and shoes and waited while they switched pants. Eve changed and was ready to go.

The wedding went off with out a hitch. Everyone smiled and everyone was happy for the two people getting married that day. The reception was a different matter. The Vulturi showed up and the one they called Aro was there. Jasper stirred her clear of Jane and the rest of the guard but she did not escape Aro.

"So you're the youngest of the coven for now." Aro went to touch her hand but Eve pulled back out of fear. "So far from your natural home. Do you have any powers?" Aro asked.

"Does talking to animals count?" Eve asked.

"I'm sorry little one but they don't. Thank you for the meeting. We'll be going now." Aro said. Eve waited till they left. "Freedom." Eve bounded off to find Seth. She attacked him with a hug. "Hey to you too." Seth hugged her.

"I hate my older brother right now." Eve said as they walked. "Hey I hear music." Seth said. "Looks like their gonna put on the good stuff." Eve smiled.

"Lets go show them how it's done. I'm a real party animal." Seth laughed. They went back inside and hopped on the dance floor for a slow dance.

Over by one end was Rosalie and Emmett who looked wide eyed in shock. "She's slow dancing with a wolf. Rose I told you she had a boyfriend." Emmett smiled like an idiot. But then her remembered what his younger sister would do if she caught up to him

"So she can dance. That's why she kept trying to get out of her dance lessons." Alice smiled. "You saw this coming didn't you?" Jasper smiled.

"No." She kissed him.

Carlisle and Esme stopped as they saw how Seth and eve were dancing. Seth whispered something in Eve's ear and she bounced away to do something. Suddenly the song changed.

"It's time for a group dance. Seth get 'em started" Eve smiled as the DJ put on a different tune. Seth had everyone moving. Edward and Bella started get in with the step.

"May I have this dance?" Carlisle asked Esme. Esme smiled and took her husband hand to get on the dance floor.

"Bye! Have fun. See you soon." Were many of the things said as the newlyweds left off for their honey moon.

"I better head back before my mom and Leah start looking for me. See you tomorrow Eve." Seth gave Eve's cheek a light peck before leaving. If she could have blushed she would have. "Now I have to kick his ass." Jasper said shaking his head arms crossed over his chest. "No. You can't." Eve looked wide-eyed at her brother.

"Then he better treat you right Sissy or I'm going to kick his puppy ass from here to the border." Jasper said. "Love you too Jazzy." Eve turned around to see Emmett standing by the door having seen the little kiss. She snarled at him making him slip back inside.

The next morning before Eve left Carlisle and Esme caught her and sat her down in the living room. "Eve we need to talk." Carlisle said sitting her down on the couch each sitting on a different side of her. "Now you are old enough to have this talk. And we think it only fair because you never had parents to sit you down and do this. Now Sex-"

It was the longest hour of Eve's life. It beat the time she broke her arm when she was eight and had to wait for someone to take her to the hospital. It beat her first period and that had been hell alone with cramps.


	6. Chapter 6

Eve came home and strolled up stairs to her room. Wabi was of course waiting for her. "Hi buddy catch anything good?" she smiled before turning around. Eve stopped when she saw the large cage. Inside was a guine pig. "Hello little one. Where did you come from?" she smiled as she took it out the cage. The creature was very nice and she was so cute with her big eyes and large eyes. Her fur was cream color and white.

"Eve come here." Someone called. It sounded like Esme. "I'll take you with me. Wabi no eating her." Eve said walking out the door. Eve went down the stairs and walked through the living room. Emmett was sitting on the couch with Rosalie and Jasper. "I see you found your gift." Esme smiled at Eve.

"Thanks you Esme. She's adorable." Eve smiled at the woman but Esme shook her head. "She's from Emmett." Eve walked into the living room to see her brother. "Hey Sissy." Emmett smiled.

"You know buying me a pet doesn't make things okay between us right? You can't buy me a gift and think I'll be your little sister right away. I'm still made at you for Swimmy and I'm mad at you about my flower." Eve said.

"I know. But I know you like animals and I know you already like her." Emmett told her. "I do like her and I'm going to keep her." Eve said sitting down on the couch. "so what are you going to name it?" Jasper asked. "I could name her Rosalie because she's so pretty." Eve smiled.

"I look like a rodent to you?" rose huffed.

"No. I know. Your name from here on out will be Pop-tart." Eve smiled. "Come on Pop-tart you needs food." Eve went upstairs. Dipping back down to look at Emmett. "Thanks bro." She smiled.

Bella and Edward came home and everyone looked in shock at the girl. This was not something you heard of in a coven. Let alone in the vampire world. This was not something that happened. But as Bella's belly grew Eve and Seth saw less and less of each other for the time being. Jacob came by bringing letter's back and forth between each other.

_Dear Eve,_

_I hope your well. School is going to start soon so we'll be seeing even less of each other. I was wondering if you could get out this Thursday night? There's something I want to show you, you'll love it I know it. Bring your camera._

_Seth._

Eve checked with Carlisle and Esme. They said she could go. Eve feed Pop-tart and sent Wabi off into the night before leaving. Eve ran all the way to the spot where they had once trained to defeat an army. Seemed like nothing now.

"Eve?"

"Seth I'm right here." Eve smiled at him. "Hey." Seth hugged Eve and kissed her cheek. "How's Bella?" he asked. "Well enough. The baby is we don't know. It's so odd." She said.

"I'm going to morph and I want you to climb on my back. Hold on to a bit of fur you don't know where we're going." Seth said. Eve took a few steps back before Seth morphed. Eve climbed onto Seth's back and held on as he took off up the mountain. Eve couldn't help herself and turned her head to the sky and howled.

The angle changed Eve knew they were climbing higher then they ever had before. Seth stopped running and crouched down. Eve got off and let the male turn human again. "Come on you'll love the view." Seth said walking over to a tree. He and Eve climbed up till they reached the top.

"Oh my god." Eve exclaimed.

"Amazing isn't it?" Seth asked. "It's gorgeous. I've never seen the moon this red before. Or this close. Thank you Seth." Eve hugged him. "Take your pictures quickly she won't stay that way for long." Seth said. Eve snapped a few shots and slowly the moon faded to white and she snapped a few.

"I got this for you. Hold still." Seth told Eve as he reached for her hair and started to pull it just a bit. When he pulled back he smiled. Eve reached for her hair and saw the large feather. "A feather?"

"Yeah. You remind me of a bird the way you move around. The way you sit in trees and watch out over the land. It's amazing." Seth smiled. "Thanks." They stood in the tree watching everything around them one last time before they were due to start school the day after tomorrow.

"Eve?"

"Yeah?"

"I was going to wait a while before I did this but would you be my girlfriend?" Seth asked.

Eve must have had a confused look on her face because Seth turned away with a frown. "Never mind it was stupid." Eve slipped her hand into his. "No it wasn't. I do want to be your girlfriend."

"Really? Yes!" Seth threw his arms in the air throwing himself off balance and causing himself to fall off the branch accidently take Eve with him. Eve was able to grab his hand and a branch in the other to hold them up. "You are the best girlfriend I've ever had." Seth smiled.

"You're the best boyfriend I've ever had." Considering she had never had a boyfriend before that day. "I think that's the spirit's way of telling us go the hell home." Eve smiled. "Guess your right." Seth climbed down the tree and Seth morphed letting Eve climb on his back. He took her all the way back home before letting her jump off.

"Bye Seth." Eve kissed the black nose and Seth licked her cheek.

Eve stepped through the door. "Someone's in love." Jasper teased.

"That may be true Jazz but I'm happy." Eve went to her room. She jumped onto her couch to write about it in her journal. Her first journal had been something from her human life and the second she started with every about her vampire life. She was on her fourth journal already and couldn't understand why.

There would be a day to solve that mystery just not now.

Two days later Eve was in school going through the routine of finding her junior year classes and meeting her new teachers. She would have to find a place for herself to sit in the lunch room unless she really wanted to hang out in the library. When the final bell let out Eve went to the parking lot looking for anyone of her family members to pick her up.

Alice had said she would be there but she didn't see the girls car any where. She went to the front of the school and found nothing before going back to the parking lot and waiting.

"Hey Eve you need a ride home?" Hannah asked. "No thanks Alice is on her way." Eve said putting in her headset.

She waited for a whole hour before it started to rain and she started to walk home. It only rained harder as she reached the final stretch to her house. Nearly every car was sitting in the drive way. Eve walked up the stairs and through the door. "Hi everyone not like I wasn't for anyone Alice." She looked at the girl.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Eve." Alice said.

"forget it I'm home now." She huffed and continually dripped by the door. There was something different about the house. A smell lingered around. Blood?

"Eve do you want to meet your niece?" Carlisle asked.

"What? But how?" Carlisle explained everything to her. It explained the blood scent still lingering in the house and why she had not seen or even heard Bella. Bella was in the process of changing while everyone else had been looking after Renesmee as she had been so named.

A few days later Bella was awake and a vampire. She was now a full Cullen. "Hey Eve how was it for you? The change." Bella asked one night.

"It hurt. I woke up and didn't know what to think. I felt so thirsty, so hungry but being surrounded by everyone was more frightening considering I didn't know how I came to be here or how I got here. They'll go with you to watch you as you feed the older you get the easier it gets. After a few weeks of feeding on animals Carlisle took me to the hospital. He was amazed I didn't lose control around the hospital. Your strength, well just start a fight with Emmett you'll be good. By the spring you should be settled into being a vampire your strength will have waned as will your hunger for the blood of humans." Eve told her.

"But while we were hunting I wanted a hikers blood." Bella said.

"The blood will call to you but if you are strong you will not have to worry about it. Ignore it like I did. When you go hunting have Alice and Emmett go with you. Take Jasper for reinforcment." Eve told her. "Thanks Eve."

"Your welcome Bella." Eve smiled. Eve went over to Pop-Tart. "Tomorrow I won't be around. Do you think you'll survive the day with out me? I'll leave you food and water and you favorite ball." Eve smiled as she pet the animal in her lap. "I can't wait to see Seth." Eve bounced in her seat as she got started on her homework.

"Come on Seth while we still got the chance." Eve laughed as she caught up with him. They were going cliff jumping one last time before the weather got to cold. Not like it really mattered to them considering Seth had a body temp of 108 and Eve well vampires didn't get sick. You had to love October.

"Their so happy together." Alice smiled. "I think it's cute." Esme smiled. "They are just what each other needs." Carlisle smiled. While Seth and Eve were gone Charlie stopped by for a visit and met Renesmee but he was told that the child was really Edward and Bella's niece from Edward's older brother.

"Hey Eve you wanna go catch a movie later tonight. My mom can take us to Port Angels." Seth asked. "I'd like to go see a movie. But I have to find out what my family is doing first." Eve asked.

"Alright. How bout one last jump from the cliff before we head back. It you can meet me send Jacob with the message." Seth told her. Eve nodded. They jumped from the cliff one last time into the chilled water. Each went home and Eve sent a message back Seth via Jacob.

Eve came down the stairs. Her hair pulled back and just a tiny bit of eyeliner and green eye shadow to bring out her eyes a bit more. The dress was well worn fitting her the way it should only leaving her shoulders exposed and the tiniest bit of cleavage. "Well how do I look?" Eve bit a little turn to show how she looked.

"You look very nice dear." Esme smiled at her. "What movie are you guys going to see?" Carlisle asked. "Don't know yet. We'll figure it out when we get there." Eve smiled.

"He's here and he's nervous. He's not sure if he should come meet the family." Edward smiled. "Hey jasper you wanna mess with him a bit?" Emmett smiled.

"No you two don't. There will be no more power using on anyone." Esme told them. Before Seth could knock on the door Eve opened it. "You look really pretty." Seth smiled.

"You look good yourself. Come on." Eve took Seth's hand and pulled him into the living room. "Everyone you remember Seth. Seth you remember Jasper our lovely trainer. Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward and the newest vampire Bella. Finally we have little Renesmee other wise known as Nessie." Eve smiled.

"You two have a good time. Enjoy the movie." Carlisle smiled as they left. "Finally hurry up everyone we got about three hours before they come back." Rosalie said.

"So Eve how old are you?" Sue asked.

"I'm sixteen." Eve smiled.

"Same age as Seth. You two are both going into your junior years so what is prom looking like?" Sue asked.

"Mom it's to early about that can we get through Christmas first." Seth asked.

"What about Valentine's day?" Sue asked.

"Mom." Seth exclaimed. "I was never much a fan for valentine's day why do you need a day to tell someone you love them?" Eve asked.

"I guess your right dear." Sue smiled as she remembered her husband. Sue dropped them off down the street from the movies. "I'll be two streets over at the book store kids." Sue smiled at them before pulling off.

"so what movie are we going to see?" Eve asked. "I thought I'd let you pick. But no chick flicks." Seth told her. "I wasn't going to. How about Push? It's got action in it." Eve smiled at him. "I' was hoping you'd say that. Come on." They walked up to the window.

"Two tickets for Push please." Eve asked reaching for her wallet. Seth oushed her hand back to her side. "I'm covering both of us." He smiled. "That'll be $15.50 please. Enjoy your movie. Seth and Eve entered. They were just lucky enough to get seats in the back with a good view of the movie. They laughed when it was funny and even turned to each other to make sure they had seen the same thing.

When the movie was over they left to go find Seth's mother stopping to let Seth get some ice cream. "Want some?" Seth asked leaning his cone toward Eve. "You know I can't eat. But I haven't tried any in so long." Eve took a bite and let the taste take over her tongue before her body could reject it she turned her head and spit it out.

"Sorry about that. But eating it has worse results." Eve said. "I don't mind. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah I did. I haven't had ice cream in over a year. We use to get them as treats every once in a while at the orphanage." Eve shared. "Kids come on it's time to head back." Sue called to them. They all got back into the pick up and drove back to Forks. Sue pulled up in the Cullen's drive way.

"Seth I'll see you back home. Take the forest way and get home as quickly as possible." Sue told him as he and Eve got out of the car. "Okay mom."

Seth Lead Eve up the stairs while covering her eyes. Alice opened the door to let them in giving Seth the chance to remove his hands from Eve's face. "Happy Birthday Eve." He whispered into her ear.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted. "I don't know you people." Eve tried to turn around. How could they have done this? They just celebrated Bella's human birthday now they wanted to celebrate her vampire birthday. "This was not my idea in the least but there are cupcakes." Carlisle smiled.

"We can't eat them we're oh I don't know dead." Eve said.

"But their made of blood." Jasper smiled looking at Alice. "You're nuts thank you." Eve hugged each member of the family and danced a bit with Nessie. The party was very fun.

"Okay Seth, Eve get together I want a picture." Esme smiled as Seth took Eve's hand in his and brought it to his lips. Eve smiled and leaned closer to him and his touch. His warmth.

My love, leave yourself behind  
>Beat inside me, leave you blind<p>

The way they looked at each other was not something you saw with young love these days. A look that said it all.

My love, you have found peace  
>You were searching for release<p>

As the picture was taken it was obvious to the others that these two would one day be joined mates. They were everything to each other. The way she smiled when Seth was around.

You gave it all into the call  
>You took a chance and<br>You took the fall for us

The way Seth visibly lit up when she entered the room how they could spend hours simply lying in each other's company watching the night pass into the day.

You came thoughtfully  
>Loved me faithfully<br>You taught me honor  
>You did it for me<p>

Carlisle and Esme smiled at the two as they seemed to be lost in their own world forgetting that the others were even there. Eve growled at Seth and Seth replied with a small howl. It was the oddest thing but to them it was everything.


End file.
